


Marry Your Daugher

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Letter, Marriage Proposal, Modern Westeros, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Jon wants to marry Sansa but he has to ask someone for her hand first. Her daddy.





	Marry Your Daugher

_Dear Uncle Ned,_

 

_I want to ask you something._

 

_Can I marry Sansa?_

 

_I know she is my cousin but I love her._

 

_I promise I'll give her my best, until I die._

_I hope I can make her my wife and the only woman I love._

_Unless we have daughters._

_Which I hope._

 

_(Sansa is not pregnant)_

 

_Can I marry her?_

_Please?_

 

_Your Nephew,_

_Jon Targaryen_

 

 

_Jon,_

 

_I see the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her. Since the two of you were 14._

_I'm basically saying yes to this. But I'm still not sure._

_Do you understand she's your cousin?_

_Jon just come over and we'll talk._

 

_Uncle Ned_

 

* * *

 

 

He knocked on his Uncle's door.

His Aunt Cat answered.

'Hi, Aunt Catelyn,'

He said with a sad smile.

'What's wrong Jon?'

She asked.

'Nothing,'

He lied.

He was scared.

'Jon -,' 

'I wanna marry Sansa,'

he said.

'Sansa she's your -,' 

'Aunt Cat, Uncle Ned already told me _all this_ ,' 

 

 

'Oh,' 

'So where is he?' 

'In the living room,' 

 

He walked towards it. 'Beer?' Asks his Uncle. 

 

'No, I have to drive,' 

 

'Can I marry her?' 

 

'Yes,' 

 

'I can?' 

 

'Yes,' 

 

'Be good to her or I'll kick your ass,' 

 

'I will,' 

 


End file.
